Goa'uld Magic
by If-I-cried-it-would-be-blood
Summary: Cassandra takes a trip to London to escape, but there she finds more ties to her past than she ever wanted. Revised and updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, this story is written for entertainment purposes only, I am not receiving compensation for this work, monetary or otherwise.**

**Author's Note: This is the newly proofread and overhauled version of Goa'uld Magic. The only reason I didn't take the story totally down and revise it was that I didn't want to lose the following that it had, however, being a better writer than I was five years ago when I began this story, I owed it to everyone to revamp it a little.  
**

"Ron, would you stop that? You're being a prat!" Hermione yelled as she ran away from the redhead who had a camera clutched in his hands

Harry laughed as he watched the two of them running back and forth across the grass. He leaned against a tree and smiled at Ginny who was standing across the park watching her brother and his wife playing like schoolchildren. She gave him a weak smile in return. It had been almost ten years since they had a messy split, and he didn't think she had ever forgiven him for that; despite the fact that she had gone on to marry Neville, who had come a long way from being the fat, forgetful boy everyone had picked on at school.

"Friends of yours?" The woman sitting on the park bench next to him looked up from her book when she heard him laugh.

"Old school friends, actually. I'm waiting for one of them to finish taking pictures. He's fascinated with the concept of a still pictures camera."

"Really? I wonder why." Her accent was unusual and seemed to be an amalgam of vowels from different regions of England

"So do I." Harry laughed again, "mind if I have a seat?"

"Not at all," she replied and moved over to make room for him on the bench

"So what's your name?"

"Cassandra Fraiser, yours?"

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you," he paused for a moment, "pardon my rudeness, but, are you American?"

"Yes," she replied sheepishly, dropping her attempt at an accent and blushing

"It's alright, I was just curious. You just seem to have combined different kinds of accents."

"The problem I run into is that I hear this accent all the time, so I've started thinking with an accent, and when I talk it doesn't translate from my brain to my mouth."

"That's very interesting…" Harry trailed off, then noticed the book in her hands

"So why is it that in cold, damp, rainy London you sit on a cold metal park bench to read a book instead of being at home?"

"I'm trying to build up a tolerance to the cold."

"That is quite possibly the worst excuse I've ever heard. Worse than the one George used when he…" Harry stopped himself

"Who's George and what did he do?" Cassandra asked after a moment

"My friend's brother. He tried to get out of dropping a plate." Harry didn't mention that George was using magic to drop a plate of spaghetti on Ginny's head while they were waiting for the Hogwarts' Express.

"Was it a valuable antique?"

"No, but it made a large mess."

"Broken glass has a habit of doing that."

"Doesn't it though?" Harry smiled, finding his seven years at Hogwarts had sharpened his ability to lie.

"There's something different about you." Cassandra tilted her head to one side and Harry's smile vanished

"What do you mean?" He asked light-heartedly with another smile.

"You seem different. You have a different aura around you."

She could sense auras? But then she'd have to be a witch. And everyone in the wizarding world had heard of Harry Potter, and she didn't react as though she had known his name her entire life.

"Really?" Harry tried to appear interested as his mind raced

"Yeah, it's like this little hum." Her face grew more perplexed

"I see."

"The last time I got this feeling was…" Cassandra trailed off frightened.

"Was...?"

"I almost died. I was only twelve." She said the words slowly, with an eerie calm, as though it had happened a long time ago and she had come to terms with it, but in the back of her mind she was still just a scared little girl. Cassandra omitted that an alien had planted a naquadah bomb in her chest.

"You seem scared now. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I just… could I see the back of your neck?" She asked and looked up at him cautiously

"Why?"

"Just… please?"

"Okay." Harry turned around awkwardly on the bench and Cassandra pushed aside his hair. No scar. For extra measure, she ran her thumbs along the bones in his neck to make certain there was no Goa'uld parasite wrapped around his spinal column.

"Okay, just checking."

"For what?"

"It's a long story. I can't really tell you, but, I feel better now."

"Alright," Harry tried to be pleasant and lighten the mood, when he noticed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had disappeared

"Well, it looks like my friends left without me."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Cassandra explained, "here I was holding you up."

"It's alright, I can find my way home on my own.

"Well I think I should get heading back to my flat. It's almost dark."

"Alright, well, it was nice meeting you Cassandra."

"It was nice meeting you too, Harry."

They shook hands and a shockwave went through Cassandra before she saw images of torturing people and slaves bowing at her feet. Just as soon as the vision appeared, she snapped out of it and glanced up.

She wrenched her hand away and looked with fear into Harry's eyes.

"You're a… you're a…"

"Not here." Harry clapped a hand over her mouth, ready for her to scream that she knew he was a wizard.

"Yes, I am a wizard but that…"

"A wizard? You're kidding right?" Cassandra hissed angrily

"That's what you were going on about isn't it?"

"No!"

"Then what was your problem?"

"You!"

"What?"

"You're a _harsesis_!"

"A what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a Harsesis!" Cassandra exclaimed in panic and drew her hand quickly back from Harry's grasp.

"What on the bloody Earth is that?" The boy exclaimed in utter confusion

"How can you be so clueless? You have the genetic memory of all the Goa'uld!" To Cassandra, she was making perfect sense and Harry should have understood what she was saying as well.

"What are the Goa'uld?" Harry was, of course, clueless. Dumbledore had never said anything about anything that sounded remotely like it could have been about these Goa'uld.

"If I can get anything past that thick skull of yours it will be this: stay the hell away from me. I've had enough with your kind." Cassandra was inundated suddenly with the memory of Hanka, over a thousand of her people dead because of Niirti's virus. Niirti had spared her from the virus, only to plant a naquadah bomb in her chest designed to detonate when she stepped through the Stargate

"I will go away and never speak to you or look at you again; under the condition that you explain what the hell is going on!" Harry leaned down close to Cassandra so that he could whisper angrily without very many people hearing him.

"Who was your father? Apophis? Cronos? Osiris? Ra?" Cassandra shouted in a furious whisper and grabbed Harry's collar

"My father was James Potter…"

"No, not the host's name; lets try your mother. Amaterasu? Bastet? Venus? Hathor?"

"My mother was Lily Evans." Harry was becoming agitated; after all, he never knew his parents and he didn't appreciate allegations being made against them.

"Damn it. I'm not talking about the hosts. I'm talking about the Goa'uld parasites that infected them." Cassandra had a manic look in her eye and tightened her grip on the collar of Harry's shirt.

"There was nothing wrong with my parents. They died 24 years ago in order to save my life." Harry replied calmly and somberly

Cassandra relaxed her grip slightly and looked off to the side, not focusing on anything; the gaze was merely to give herself a chance to think. The shudder of the naquadah hum ran down her spine again and told her not to let her defenses down.

"Don't lie to me! Either they weren't your parents, or your real parents did die 24 years ago, but they sure as hell wouldn't have died for a harsesis. They would have offered you up to the murderer."

"What?" Harry was confused as hell by now and he was being held in one spot by a 5'6'' woman who was spouting nonsense about not only himself but his parents and something called a harsesis.

"You are a forbidden child. In your mind you carry all the knowledge of the Goa'uld and they will stop at nothing to kill you to keep that knowledge from finding it's way to people like me." Cassandra looked directly into Harry's disturbing green eyes so that he knew she wasn't lying or crazy.

"I still have no idea what on earth you are talking about." Harry admitted sheepishly with a childish smile that was a cross between "I'm sorry" and "Please don't hurt me". Cassandra looked like she might have a slight temper like Hermione's.

"Damn it! Why aren't you paying attention? You have the genetic memory of your race. You should be able to tell who your parents were!"

"My parents were Lily and James Potter…"

"For the last time, I'm not talking about the hosts! AGH!" Cassandra couldn't keep herself from yelling this time. "That's it, you're coming with me." She dragged him by the wrist in the direction of her flat.

"Where are we going?" He protested and dragged his feet, but Cassandra was stronger than she looked and pulled him easily along.

"We are going to a place that you are never allowed to speak of to anyone else as long as you live, are we clear?" Her gaze burned deep into his eyes and he nodded in fear.

When they arrived at Cassandra's flat, he saw that it was small, but clean and had several odd-looking objects that apparently held great importance to her. She was fumbling around by the telephone and retrieved a small, round black stone.

"Come here." She snapped at Harry who obeyed. She caught a vice grip on his wrist and squeezed the stone hard. Harry found himself surrounded by white light and appeared in a gray stone room with a long table.

"_What a way to apparate." _He thought to himself as Cassandra dropped his wrist. The occupants of the table stood up to look at them. There was a man of about fifty with gray hair sitting at the head of the table, presumably the leader, a woman who was maybe thirty with short blond hair and blue eyes. A man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties with brown hair, blue eyes and glasses, and an intimidating looking black man who had a gold symbol on his forehead.

"Cassandra. Back from London so soon? Is there a reason why you brought a foreign man here with the Asgaard beam?" The gray-haired man inquired tensely, but quietly.

"He's a harsesis." Those three words were enough to make everyone in the room tense up, while Harry still had no idea what was going on.

"Are you sure?" The blond woman asked

"Yes Sam, I'm sure. I can feel the naquadah." Cassandra replied firmly.

"What's naquadah?" Harry asked; his British accent was suddenly extremely prominent.

"Sir, I recommend that he be placed under 24 hour observation immediately and that a Tok'ra memory recall device be attached to his cerebral cortex." Sam turned to the gray haired man, who nodded

"Carter, go set up the equipment, Daniel and Teal'c, escort him up." He gave the orders. Harry found himself with the black man on one side of him and the man with glasses on the other side.

"Does he pose an immediate threat, Teal'c?" The man with the glasses, who Harry now deduced must be called Daniel, asked the man on his left.

"As I have said on many occasions, Harsesis children are forbidden and are hunted and killed." Teal'c replied in a deep baritone voice.

"Thank you, Jack." Cassandra addressed the gray haired commander who nodded and walked into the office at the opposite end of the room and shut the door.

"Cassandra, what is going on here?" Harry asked with questioning eyes

"I'm sorry, Harry, but we have to make sure that you aren't a threat."

"A threat?" Harry could hardly believe his ears. How could he possibly be a threat? He had saved the world from a psychotic dark wizard on more than one occasion, including at the expense of his own life, albeit briefly.

"Maybe you'll understand, in time."

An image suddenly flashed into Harry's mind. Cassandra was on the floor, writhing in pain as yellow light shone out of her mouth and eyes. To his disgust he took enjoyment in the image which disappeared as soon as it came. Harry struggled against Teal'c who had his left arm and Daniel who had his right arm, but they carried him off to wherever he would be held.

Cassandra shook her head and leaned on the briefing room table, trying to process this new crick in the workings of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

As Teal'c and Daniel escorted Harry to the holding cell, he mentally laughed. He could get out of anything they put him into. They didn't yet know that he was a wizard, and even then they probably wouldn't believe him and search for advanced technology.

"Excuse me, but I'm still terribly confused. What is going on?" He asked as calmly as he could, given his situation.

"You are, according to Cassandra, a Harsesis." Teal'c responded. Harry sighed, close to exasperation. He wanted new information, not the same recycled replies he had been getting all day.

"What is a harsesis?" He nearly screamed

"A harsesis is the resulting child of two humans who have been possessed by the Goa'uld." Daniel tried to explain what he thought Harry should already have known

"What are the Goa'uld?" Harry asked in genuine curiosity. Daniel and Teal'c both stopped short and looked at him in disbelief. Daniel talked across him to Teal'c and said

"He really doesn't know!"

"I believe you are correct, Daniel Jackson."

"If you guys are going to torture me, I can't tell you anything because I'm so completely lost, it isn't even funny." He declared, although even to him it sounded like a coward's desperate attempt to avoid the torture.

"The knowledge is in your mind, somewhere. That is why we are using the Tok'ra memory recall device." Daniel paused a moment "You _do_ know who the Tok'ra are, don't you?"

"No! Look, I was having a perfectly nice week; I met a pretty girl who for the first time in my life didn't ask me why I had a scar on my forehead. I came back the next day and she was still there, so we talked and then she started going on and on about how I'm this harsesis thing and at this point I was beginning to think she had lost her brains. And then… she brought me here. With you people who are trying to find out what is in my head. Speaking of which, where is here?" He asked, finally done with his rant.

"You are currently in one of the highest security places in America." Daniel replied curtly

"America?" Harry gasped in shock

"Yes, where were you before Cassandra beamed you here?" It was Daniel's turn to be confused.

"We were in her flat, in London."

"That's right; Cassie goes to Oxford, doesn't she?" Daniel asked Teal'c

"Indeed." Was the simple reply

"Here we are." Daniel said and slid a card through a slot in the wall. The heavy metal door opened and they gave Harry a suggestive push into the room.

"We'll talk to you later." He said and the door slid shut. Harry looked around and saw four gray stone walls and an observation window up near the ceiling. He waved absently to the woman who was watching him. She did nothing except look down as if she were making a note of something on the pad of paper sitting in front of her.

Harry faced the door and used a wandless spell. It slid open, to the woman's shock. He walked out and immediately the two guards turned weapons on him. He gestured with his head and they flew into the wall.

Meanwhile, Sam and Daniel were watching the security camera feed and looked at each other.

"He denies any knowledge of the Stargate, but I think we have a serious problem on our hands." Daniel sighed

"He's moving things with his mind!" Sam exclaimed and tapped the keyboard so that she could follow his progress on the security cameras

"Do you think he could be an ancient almost ready to ascend?" Daniel asked

"No, think about it. He's a harsesis, if Cassandra is right. I highly doubt that there would be two sufficiently preserved ancients that just happened to be on Earth; then got possessed by the Goa'uld, found each other and had a child. The odds of that are, quite literally, astronomical." Sam replied.

"I guess you have a point when you put it that way. But then, how is it that he can get through these blast doors and fling soldiers against the walls with his mind?" Daniel asked, perplexed.

"He said he was a wizard." Sam and Daniel turned around to find Cassandra standing in the doorway of the security room.

"A wizard?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, it was when I had started to flip out about the fact that he had naquadah in his blood. I stood there and I got far enough to say, 'you're a…' before he clapped his hand over my mouth and said 'yes, I know I'm a wizard, but…' then I cut him off and called him a harsesis, which he didn't understand at all."

"How can someone just forget that he is a harsesis?" Sam asked

"I don't know, but I think we need to try and get people who can sneak up on him before he disappears right out of this base." Daniel declared as Harry walked out of the frame of view of yet another security camera.

"I'll go." Cassandra declared and ran out of the room. Sam and Daniel stared at the security camera feed as Cassandra appeared and held up her hands, either indicating that she wasn't a threat, or as a gesture to keep Harry from proceeding.

"How did you get out of the holding room?" She asked rather reasonably, if suddenly

"I told you that I was a wizard, Cassandra." Harry looked her right in the eye.

"Fine, if we won't be able to contain you, will you at least work with us so that we can find out what you are."

"I'm a wizard, that's what I am." He repeated solemnly

"Prove it to me." Cassandra said. Harry motioned with his head and Cassandra began to slowly levitate.

"Oh my God." Daniel said to Sam

"How are you doing that?" Cassandra squeaked in moderate fear.

"It's magic." He said simply.

"Any technology, if it's advanced enough, can seem like magic." Cassandra sounded remarkably like Sam

"I know, Muggles have developed several things that imitate magic, but I assure you, this magic is real." Harry stated

"What's a muggle?" Cassandra asked.

"A muggle is the name for a non magic person."

"Oh."

"See, 'muggle' is easier to understand than 'harsesis'. My god you American muggles are confusing." Harry said sarcastically

"Not all of America knows about the Goa'uld. In fact, very few people know the whole, or even part of, the story." Cassandra replied

"So, if you have to be so careful with who knows, then why are you telling all of this to me?"

"Because we want to try and figure out if you have any knowledge hidden in your mind that even you may not consciously know."

Harry paused for a long moment. He was hoping that he could find a nice girl, witch or otherwise, who didn't care if he was famous, or unusual, or a hero; now he was standing face to face with a woman who had brought him to a place where he was an entirely different kind of unusual, and here he wasn't meant to be a hero. He was potentially a dangerous villain. There was fear in her eyes and it hurt him.

"All right, I'll work with you, as long as you answer the questions that I ask as we go along."

"I think we might have a deal." Cassandra looked up at the security camera and nodded.

"Walk with me."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"We have to go see Sam and Daniel."

"Okay."

When they arrived in the security room, Cassandra said

"He's willing, but we have to answer any questions he asks in the process."

"I think we can live with that." Sam said and then turned to Harry, "What is your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter." He replied, thankful that this group of muggles treated him somewhat like a person and not 'the boy who lived'.

"Alright Harry; well, we have to see what kind of information is in your brain." Sam began to explain and Harry immediately looked terrified.

"How do you do that?" He asked, perplexed

"We take this," Sam pulled a Tok'ra memory recall device from her pocket, "And we attach it to your temple. Then, with carefully guided questions we can access buried and sometimes even over written memories. With the projector we can literally watch your thoughts."

"It sounds painful."

"It's only painful when we attach the recall device, after that it's only painful if we touch on an intense memory and the recall device is at a particularly high setting." Sam tried to reassure him as best she could.

"All right. Let's do it." Harry agreed and Sam nodded. They walked down to one of the observation rooms where he could be monitored. He winced slightly as the recall device was applied. The projector was attached and Sam said

"Are you ready to begin?" When he nodded, Sam continued

"Now, think about the first memory you have." Instantly the image flashed in Harry's mind. He took one look at the projector screen and began to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is that?" Daniel asked Sam as he looked at the projector and saw a tall man shrouded in a dark cloak raise a thin wooden rod.

"Say goodbye, Lily." Two identical patches of yellowish white light appeared under the hood before disappearing again.

"Avada Kedavra!" a green light appeared and the sound of a woman screaming followed. The hooded man turned and said

"Poor thing," but the voice had no emotion, "You don't know enough to cower in fear or plead for your life. A pitiful baby." He said 'Avada Kedavra' once more before green light flooded the screen and a high, unearthly scream filled the air. When the light died, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Harry, meanwhile, was breathing heavily and shaking in the chair where he was sitting for the procedure.

"What was that?" Sam asked as she paused the device

"That was the first memory I have. Lord Voldemort intended to murder me that night, Halloween 1981, but my dad tried to slow him down enough that my mother could run upstairs to try and get out with me, but he killed them both. When he tried to kill me, the spell bounced back onto him because my mother left a shield of love when she put herself between Voldemort and me."

"He was a Goa'uld." Daniel said and Sam nodded

"How do you know that?" Harry asked

"Right there," Sam rewound to the place where the lights were shining under the dark hood, "Classic sign of a Goa'uld, their eyes glow when they are particularly happy, angry, and when they die."

"And a Goa'uld is what?" Harry was still utterly bewildered by the whole ordeal.

"A Goa'uld is a snakelike parasite that burrows into the back of the neck, wrapping around the brainstem of the host and controlling the body, suppressing the host's consciousness. They are pure evil." Daniel explained

"In that case, the 'host' was a man named Tom Riddle." Harry replied and settled himself in the chair, "I'm ready to try again."

"Okay." Sam said and turned the device back on.

The next memory that appeared on the screen was a house, seen as though pulling up in a car. It was a two story house, slightly small and rather sharp looking with leaded glass diamond patterns in the windows and rigidity in the paint job.

The front hall and stairs were painted white and kept neurotically clean. The image stuttered slightly, as though the person to whom it belonged had been pushed inside, stumbling.

"What do you mean by it, boy? Making the glass disappear, quite." A gruff man's voice was heard from behind. The projected picture was spun around to face the purple faced man speaking the words. Uncle Vernon's hand collided with the side of Harry's face and he twitched in the chair. Sam paused the device again.

"What was that?"

"That was my Uncle Vernon. We had just gotten back from the zoo. We were in the reptile exhibit when I accidentally made the glass disappear on the python cage. The snake got out and my cousin, Dudley, had meanwhile fallen into it. In the time it took him to stand up, the glass had reappeared and he was trapped inside. My Aunt Petunia was frantic and Dudley was in hysterics by the time the zoo people got him out."

"How did you make the glass disappear?" Sam asked as she reviewed the screen of Uncle Vernon

"Hello! Wizard! How many times to I have to tell you people?" Harry was acting very much like Daniel did on occasion when exasperated at a race of alien people who were not listening to what he said

In the next memory, a red haired boy and a brunette girl were running toward him, avoiding the glass orbs that were falling in their direction from the shelving units behind them. Suddenly the memory jumped to a setting in a stone atrium with an archway, inside which was a veil, fluttering slightly.

"Shut it off." Harry said and Sam paused it

"This leads to the memory of my godfather, Sirius, dying. I just didn't want to have to relive it."

"When was that?"

"It was when my friends and I all snuck into the Ministry of Magic to find a prophecy relating to me and to try and keep it away from Voldemort." Harry adjusted himself

"I don't think it's here, Sam." Daniel was standing in his traditional position, legs slightly apart and arms crossed over his chest.

"It has to be, you can't just forget that you're a harsesis." Sam replied

"No, but you can remove your memories." Harry said

"You're telling us this, after we go through your mind?" Daniel asked

"How?" Sam was curious about running into a device that began messing around with memories.

"Wizards use things called 'pensieves' basically, you remove your memories and put them in a bowl, or other storage vessel, and then you can access them without having them take up space inside your head."

"Do you think that the Goa'uld memories would be in one of these pensieves?" Sam asked

"If anyone knew, it would probably be Dumbledore, but he's dead. If he hasn't destroyed them, there should be some series of cryptic clues that will lead us to them. He was an eccentric old man that way." Harry replied.

"Where would we begin looking to find all these cryptic clues?" Daniel asked, hoping that there would be a translation of some kind involved

"Our best bet would be to search his old office at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Sam and Daniel asked simultaneously with confused looks on their faces.

"My school. It's charmed against muggles, but I think that if I take you there, you shouldn't have a problem."

"And where is this school?"

"In England, of course."

"Of course." Daniel repeated quietly to himself

"I'll get Cassie to beam us back to her flat." Sam said and rose from her seat, leaving Daniel and Harry in the room alone.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. You can never really have a normal day when you're me, but I've never encountered anything quite like this." He sighed

"Believe me when I say, I think I know exactly what you mean." Daniel replied


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later, SG-1, plus Harry and Cassandra were gathered in the briefing room, preparing to be beamed back to her flat in London. Jack O'neill gave them a salute and a second after the group had been enveloped in bright white light, they reappeared in a small tidy apartment.

"Alright. The first thing we have to do is go to the school. It will be difficult for all of you to get in, and once you do, the students will not accept you, and moreover your scientifically oriented minds will have difficulty comprehending the reality of magic within the castle." Harry explained as they stood in Cassandra's living room.

"And another thing, we need a surreptitious form of transportation from here to the school."

"What, like a car?"

"The best way to get there is to take the train to Hogsmeade station. Hogwarts is a little out of the way, to keep muggles from finding it. Not only that, but several safeguards have been placed on the castle. When a muggle gets too close, he or she is suddenly reminded of a very important errand he or she must attend."

"So… how are we going to get through? Clearly we're all… muggles, as you call us." Cassandra asked

"You are all muggles, I am not. Perhaps I might be able to find some sort of spell or just drag you along with me to the castle." Harry replied

"A spell?" Sam asked incredulously. With a roll of his eyes, Harry extended his arm and focused on a vase sitting on the end table of the sofa. After a few moments it levitated a couple of inches in the air and he gently set it back down again.

"If this is going to work, I need you to begin to accept that magic is real and not everything can be explained by the count of protons and electrons."

"But I…"

"Sam, just let it go." Daniel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she appeared to calm down somewhat, despite the fact that she was still fuming over the idea that a person could levitate a vase simply by focusing on it.

"Alright, I have a friend I knew while I was in school who is just the person to help us figure out how to get all of you into Hogwarts, the problem is in contacting her… I don't suppose you have an owl?" When Cassandra merely stared blankly at Harry he sighed and said

"Apparation it is then, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to disappear with a bit of a sound and I'll return the same way."

"Wait. I don't want you going off alone." Sam interjected.

"Very well, who do you suggest should come with me? I don't recommend side-along apparation to any of you because you could find yourself splinched and that is no fun at all."

"Excuse me, but if you could explain, I have no idea what the hell you just said." Daniel looked at Harry expectantly who rolled his eyes again and mumbled about how wizards must have felt explaining things to him when he first entered the wizarding world.

"A side-along apparation is when someone who is not of their own ability to apparate holds onto a wizard who is able and travels to the same destination with them. Splinching occurs when someone has apparated and some body parts are accidentally left behind. If any of you want to risk it, then by all means come with me, otherwise, I will return shortly."

"I will go." The large solemn man in the background stepped forward following his statement made in a booming bass.

"Are you sure, Teal'c?"

"I am positive Colonel Carter."

"Alright, just hang onto my clothes." Teal'c took the collar of Harry's shirt in his large fist and Harry concentrated very hard on Hermione's residence. The familiar uncomfortable sensation of being forced through a tight rubber tube was followed by blissful relief when he found himself outside Hermione's front door. He rapped sharply and a few moments later, a pair of brown eyes appeared through the viewing window.

They scrunched at the corners as she smiled and when she opened the door she promptly threw her arms around Harry in an affectionate hug, all the while speaking in an incoherent voice about not having seen him in ages. Teal'c observed the situation with a single raised eyebrow, and Hermione was quite surprised when she noticed him standing there.

"He's a muggle, isn't he?"

"Sort of." Harry replied sheepishly

"Sort of? How can it be 'sort of'? You are either a muggle or a wizard. That's the way things work."

"Then by your definition, Hermione, he is a muggle. But, he is also an alien."

"An alien? As in he doesn't have a visa?" For being such a brilliant witch, Hermione could be incredibly dense sometimes.

"No, as in, he was born and raised on another planet."

Hermione gaped for a few moments at the revelation before she hurried them both inside and began mumbling something about tea getting cold. When she set out cups and the kettle, she sat down and faced the two men.

"Why are you here, Harry?"

"I need to get a group of four muggles into Hogwarts."

"What? Are you batty? There is no possible way that you can take muggles into Hogwarts. It's never been done, there are spells and defenses and safeguards against it specifically so that muggles don't know about our world."

"But they sort of stumbled into it because of me."

"How do you mean that?" Hermione's forehead was a cluster of tight lines, her eyebrows hitched almost as high as Teal'c could manage as she tried to process what Harry was telling her.

"Apparently Voldemort was some sort of evil alien that is able to take over people by possessing them and controlling their brains. When two people who are possessed by those aliens have a child, they are called harsesis and have a certain element in their blood and the genetic memories of the aliens that created the child." Harry tried to explain

"And they think you're one of these… harsesises? Harseses? What's the plural of that, anyway?"

"Harsesis." Teal'c stood solemnly in the corner, startling Hermione when he spoke.

"One of the muggles identified me because she could sense that element in my blood." Harry continued.

"But if you were imbued with the genetic memories of your parents, wouldn't you know it? Unless…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Pensieve."

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "And you want to look through Dumbledore's old things to see if there is some way that you can find out exactly what happened?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we still sitting here talking?" Hermione jumped up and opened the door to a large room at the back of her home that was entirely filled with books.

"You know, Hermione, one of these days I'm just going to buy you a library for Christmas."

"That would be smashing, but for now, I just need this." She held up a thick volume bound in leather

"Alright, you should probably come back with us, the others will be wondering what happened."

"Can I side-along with you? I'm not exactly sure where we're going."

"For now, a flat in London, and then Hogwarts."

"Right, let's go."


End file.
